The Other Side
by Nightmareinhell
Summary: A young Student with a secret life meets his old Acquaintance and faces him.


The Other Side

When you think you know someone…your wrong. Everyone thought they knew Drake Night; he was a caring, smart, great with electronics, and shy. He was a quiet person but they thought they knew him, but he was mysterious. He had a habit of disappearing and he heard things from a distance that no one else heard. He was great in gym; he was fast, strong, and worked well in a group.

One day Drake didn't show up for class…it was new to everyone, the next day he was back but there was a new student that day, Drake didn't look well. Rumors started to spread that the new student, Mark, and Drake were relative somehow, when a girl, Rose, confronted Drake and decided to ask "Um…Drake…are the rumors true?" She was very nervous around him but Drake smiled at her and nodded as he replied, "Yes…we are cousins" She smiled at him and as she was going to walk away, Drake said to her "Rose…we knew each other since middle school right? Why so shy?" Rose eyes widen as she looked at him and softly said like a whisper "Because…I had a crush on you since middle school…you changed you know that?" That last part she said quietly.

Drake's hearing caught the ending as he replied, "Family problems…" He looked nervous as he said it and continued "And I'm happy to hear you like me Rose…" Rose walked to him "But rumor has it you turned down every girl that has confronted you?" Drake looked at her with a warm feeling in his smile" I can't trust them but I can trust you" He kissed her cheek and left like that, leaving her with her mixed feelings and thoughts. Later she sat down and rubbed her cheek with the biggest smile ever.

Mark was waiting for Drake after school as Drake walked down the steps lost in thought, he sensed his presence right away, "Cute girl, she is…red head also…not like you man" Mark said as he appeared behind Drake "You better stay away from her…Mark" Rage was filling his voice but Mark leaned closer and whispered in Drake's ears "Meeting…nine at night…you know the place, that old forest." as Drake turned around Mark was already gone…He sighed.

At around nine Drake showed up a minute early so by the time Mark showed up he was sitting under the tree with his eyes close listening to Mark's steps. Mark had the others with him, Scott and Link that everyone called Scorpio because he was just like his sign, and Mark grinned evilly at Drake. "Yes…you showed up…good" Drake glared with such irritation "What's this all about Mark!" "You been avoiding us long enough Night!" It was Scott who spoken up, he was always Marks right hand man. Scorpio moved next to Drake, always supporting him…always wanting to be his right hand, Drake was his role model "Guys he had every right to leave…that place! You know what they did to us! Drake got it the worse!"

Scott smacked Scorpio so hard he flung into the tree. Drake caught his wrist before more damage was caused "Leave him alone…It's me you want" Mark walked up to him "Yes…your right…. it's you I want" His eyes glowed bright yellow and filled with hatred as he swung his leg around Drake and kicked him in the rib cage, but nothing broke just he flew into the same tree.

Drake got back on his feet and his eyes weren't blue anymore they were blood red with rage as he flung himself at Mark and started to choke him. Scott ran and pulled him off but Scorpio came and threw Scott into a boulder. "This…. is…. their fight!" Scott wasn't happy with the idea so he ran and punched Scorpio and he fought back. While they fought Mark and Drake were at it then never before "Mark…lets stop this…" "No! Let's…go into our forms…" Drake's eyes widen with fear and then nodded "Fine…just this once…"

As his eyes went back to normal but he clench his stomach as he screamed out in pain he fell to the ground. Fangs popped out as hair grew on his back, as his ears got longer along with his nails getting sharper. After minutes of pain a wolf laid where Drake used to be…but it was Drake.

Before anything happen he heard a step and as he turned to look was a girl…with red hair. 'Oh no, it's Rose!' thought Drake. Mark was laughing as Drake backed away. "Yes cousin…it's Rose the only girl you trusted" He started laughing again. Rose slowly walked up to the cowering wolf, "is it…really you Drake?" The wolf nodded at her and looked away ashamed of himself "No! Don't Drake…I don't care who you are…I still like you…" She was starting to cry but not out of fear out of sympathy. Mark grabbed her by the wrist hard "What! How can you like that…thing?! Look at him…he is a freak!" Drake started to growl at him for holding Rose like that "What is it dog boy? Don't like it when I touch your girl like that? Well how about this!" Mark threw Rose against the tree hard. She wasn't getting back up.

This is what unleashed Drakes rage, Drake jumped at Mark, fangs sharp and showing. He bit down on Mark's arm hard breaking his skin instantly. Mark screamed out in pain and kicked the wolf off of him and yelled at the others "Let's…we will finished…. this…another time!" Drake was growling at him, teeth showing. "No!" It was Scorpio who screamed this time "I'm staying with Drake…." As he walked toward the wolf, Mark was screaming "What! Fine! Stay with the dog boy. Scott lets go!" Mark's arm was full of blood; he probably won't use it again.

Drake went back in his human formed and put his clothes back on. "Thank you…" he told Scorpio as he went to Rose who was waking up "Hey…sorry about…um…you know" Rose smiled at him as he sounded like his normal self, she sat up "Back to normal Drake?" They both laughed softly and suddenly they both kissed "I love you…wolf boy" They shared another laugh together.

Drake asked Scorpio to take Rose home as he finished something up. He started to walk up his favorite place…a cliff where you can see the moon clearly; halfway up he went into his wolf form. As he ran up to the top of the cliff as he reached the edge as loud as he can he howled at the moon as he watched Rose leave the forest he thought 'She is my treasure, she is my heart, she is my life! I will protect her with all my strength!'

Scorpio and Rose heard the cry of the wolf and Rose…smiled, she remember everyone saying that they knew Drake Night but they didn't "People are like the moon you don't know what's on the other side of it…You think you know someone but you don't…not until you seen their other side"

((Edited by "Rose" his one and only love.))


End file.
